


Avengers Genderswap

by marvel_fanfictions



Series: Polyavengers [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers
Genre: Fluff, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, one shots, plot/what plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_fanfictions/pseuds/marvel_fanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life around with the avengers is very interesting and adventurous...</p><p>All avengers and companions<br/>Read at your expense<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets weird. Really weird. But don't judge lol.

It was a lazy afternoon in the Avengers Mansion, and the avengers were all lounging around casually. No action for the day, which was welcomed. Needless to say, they didn't know Loki had sneaked in and was lingering by, waiting for te opportune moment to begin playing with them.

First, he chanted a small spell as he flicked some powdery potion, and the team started to drift off, their heads nodding of almost all at the same time, the ten or so people rendered incapable to fight back. Loki was into tricks, what could be say?

Next, Loki started to chant another spell under his breath and started changing the others, messing with them.

It took only a few minutes for Loki to be finished before undoing the first spell he cast before running off.

Steve was the first to come to, unaware he had dozed off, but unsure when he had. Last he remembered he was in the middle of a conversation with Tony. He glanced around, stopping when something light colored flopped into his face, and he went to brush it out, stopping when he saw small, delicate hands instead of the large, calloused hands he had grown accustomed to seeing over the last few years from missions.

The blonde was looking himself over, wondering what had happened before he glanced down and saw his clothes were now baggy, though still not much in the chest. Apparently he was now a she...

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a shrill noise of surprise from his side where Tony had been sitting next to him before he heard a thud. "What the hell?!" A high voice asked as Steve finally saw Tony, long dark hair, with a smaller frame than even before.

Steve looked at Tony as Tony looked back at him- her? them? Who knew at this point? The two stared at each other a moment before hearing another sound of surprise, this one deeper. The two looked over to see what looked like was Natasha as they looke around confusedly.

Steve and Tony shook their heads, as if saying they had no idea what was going on either. Soon the others started waking up, Thor, Clint, Bucky, Pietro, Wanda and Bruce all waking up with similar amounts of confusion. Vision hadn't been affected on the slightest, having one, been in the other room when it happened and two, being an agender android made him ambiguous with gender, thought he preferred the he/him.

As they all started realizing what happened, they started working for solutions.

"Oh come on now, you really think it would be that easy to reverse?" Loki says mischeviously. The team looked up at him, all standing up defensively.

"Don't worry, the spell is temporary, for a Midgard week," he tells them all.

"I've had enough of you and your tricks, Loki! Change us back now!" Thor demanded as he- she- he?- stood foreward, calling moljnir, thunder clapping outside.

Loki put his hands up innocently. "It's irreversible once set in place. Now you will just have to wait for it to pass. Have fun," he says, and with a flick of his wrist, he was gone, nothing but an echoing chuckle reverberating menacingly off the walls.

The team let out a growl of frustration as they looked around at each other.

"Well... If we know this is temporary, I'm gonna excuse myself. I wanna rest this new body out and see what this new body can do!" Tony says, gesturing over his body before heading to his bedroom. The rest of the team shuddered at Tony's open revelation.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go get changed into some better fitting clothes." Steve says, rolling up the sleeves to the oversized shirt he wore. "Hey, how about we just switch wardrobes for now? Natasha and Wanda can use whoevers clothes fit them and then we can borrow a few of theirs?" Clint suggests.

"Alright... As long as we chose the clothes," Wanda says, shifting uncomfortably in the ill fitting clothes she was wearing. "Good for me," Clint shrugs as he turned to follow her down to her room, Pietro and Bucky following sit and eventually Steve as well, the previously men shifting uncomfortably, crossing their arms over their chests as they walked.

"Wow Steve, you're all small again," Bucky says jokingly.

"Ha ha." Steve replied sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Oh boy this'll be fun. Seven girls and three guys in the tower. What joy," Wanda sighed as she walked in and started picking out a few clothes for each to wear for the day. She figured Tony could just borrow some of Peppers clothes while she was gone on her business trip in Stutgard for the week.

"Alright, you ruin any of these outfits and you are buying me brand new ones." She tells them as she handed them to each member in the room currently. She had given them a top and pants, and a bra, since they all seemed about her size anyways. "Alright Pietro, now go get me some clothes would you?" She says as she looked at her brother.

Pietro simply nodded before turning to bolt out of the room and picked out some clothes before sprinting back in and holding the clothes out to Wanda, who took them gratefully. The only different between the twins was it seemed they had switched hair color, having swapped their frames and builds, only Wanda hadn't achieved any facial hair yet.

Wanda left to let the others change, heading to her bathroom to change herself into Pietros clothes.

Eventually everyone was changed mad was in the front room, sans Tony, who was still in his and Peppers room down the hall.

It wasn't long before someone seemed- Steve- started feeling uncomfortable, as if he was getting a stomach ache. He simply curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Natasha and Wanda looked at each ther in alarm. Of course the most innocent of them all had been hit.

"Hey stevie, you okay?" Bucky asks as he put his arm around his friend. "Yeah... Just stomach ache." He replied, face screwing in pain. "I'll be back," he says as he got up, heading to the bathroom.

Natasha an Wanda looked at him as he left before lookin at each other and counting down, waiting a moment.

After a moment there was a high pitched scream from the bathroom and Natasha stood up. "I got it," she says as she turned to go to the bathroom. 

"Steve?" She says as she knocked on the door. There was a moment silence before there was a small "come in" and Natasha did so, seeing Steve on the toilet, though bent over so no one could see anything.

Natasha sighed as she closed the door behind her and went under the cabinet to pick out a small package wrapped in colorful paper.

Steve looked at the package curiously as Natasha opened it up and revealed its content. "It's a pad," she says before instructing how to use it. Steve nodded after a moment, wondering what the hell was going on still, but just went along, hoping for an explanation at some point.

After things had calmed down, Natasha left Steve to finish up in the bathroom and sat on the couch again. A few minutes later Steve returned, looking a bit paler than before but fine otherwise. Natasha got up and decided to go explain some things in the other room, motioning for Wanda to follow.

Once the three were seated, Natasha and Wanda started explaining what was going on. Steve paled even more, wrapping his arms around his stomach again with a groan. "Great... Just great," he says sarcastically. "Fan-freaking-tastic," he says before getting up and going back to the front room and sitting next to Bucky, curling up. He sniffled softly as Bucky simply put his arm around him.

Natasha and Wanda sighed as they came out, Natasha sitting next to Steve as Wanda sat next to vision and Pietro, and Natasha gently put her arm around Steve, pulling him over to him. Steve barely let out a small groan before practically melting into Natashas side, curling up more. Natasha just sighed and ran a hand through his hair gently, trying to calm him down. She knew all too well how painful cramps could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is weird! Don't judge me! Lol I just like genderswapping things lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team is still getting used to their new bodies

By the end of the night, the team had all started settling down and had started to get used to their respective bodies. they had all talked it over and decided it would be easier to identify as their bodies were designed, and giving themselves new names to help for the time.

"Hey Stevie, let's get to bed doll," Becky says softly as she realized the time. Stevie just groaned and nuzzled closer to Nata- Nathan. "He's warm and it helps," she says, muffled by where she had buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll handle it tonight." Nathan tells Becky, who sighed but didn't protest. There were no real relationships in the team at the moment, all of them casually slipping in and out of each other's rooms as if they were their own. It was one big poly family (with a few exceptions of course), and they couldn't have minded any other way.

Becky felt a bit guilty for letting someone take care of Stevie, having taken care of her for a majority of both their lives. But Stevie and Nathan seemed okay with it so she didn't have much say on the subject.

Becky sighed and went to crawl into bed after changing into a tank top and some old shorts, and almost was asleep when she felt a cramp in her stomach. Cursing, she got up and went to the bathroom, going to figure out how to use one of the many products she had seen under the sink.

Becky sighed once she finished up and went to go back to bed when she felt another, more sharp cramp and whimpered slightly. She groaned before sighing and went to Walters room, quietly opening the door and quietly getting into bed, not wanting to wake him when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she sighed.

"What happened?" Walter asked lowly as he stirred.

"Stevie's not the only one," she says softly in reply as she rested her head on Walters shoulder and curled up. Walter sighed once he figured what she meant and pulled her closer, placing a hand on her lower back and softly massaging it. Becky closed her eyes and hummed, liking the relief she was feeling in her back.

Becky soon fell asleep and eventually Walter did too, holding each other much like Nathan and Stevie were in one of the many rooms down the hall.

The rest of the team had settled in their respective rooms, all seeming to sleep through most of the night with hardly any nightmares or the liking.

The next morning the team started slowly waking up, Toni first waking up and heading for the kitchen straight for a cup of coffee.

Sammy and Stevie had woken up next, Stevie heading straight for the bathroom to take cares of some business while Sammy went to start making breakfast.

Penny came out next, stroking some messy silver-white hair out of her face as she walked over to Sammy, resting her chin on her shoulder and looking at what she was making. "Bacon... My favorite." She says as she wrapped her arms around Sammy's middle. Sammy chuckled as she finished cooking the bacon and set it on a plate. "Good morning." She says to Penny, who just hummed before going to sit down and wait for food.

Nathan came out a moment later and went to sit down after getting a cup of coffee, and Stevie came back from the bathroom and sat next to Nathan, who put his hand on her back and massages gently. It was a tip they had between the girls when they were going through this time, and Stevie realized how much the two others had seemed to appreciate it before now.

She hadn't been completely oblivious before, it's just she didn't know how to deal with it personally and it was really uncomfortable.

Stevie sighed as she rested her forehead on the counter. "Hey hon, it'll be okay soon. Do you want some ibuprofen?" Nathan asks softly. Stevie simply nodded, not saying anything in response. Nathan nodded and got up to get the pills for her, getting a glass of water to take them with at the same time. Stevie sighed as she sat back and took the pills as Sammy set a plateful of food in front of her and Nathan.

Nathan nodded in gratitude and started eating, as did Stevie, Penny, and Toni. Soon the others started to trickle into the room and started to eat.

"So what do we all want to do today?" Sammy asks them all, running a hand through her curly dark hair to keep it out of her face.

"I dunno, we'll figure it out though," Bethanie says, getting up to rinse her plate off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not all that sure how to end this chapter lol any ideas for adventures for them to have? Sorry it's really short guys.


End file.
